Time to pay Lucas
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Jashley Jashley Jashley Zanessa? sequal...sex, love hate. Zanessa, Cornique, Jashley
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't wrote a story in a long while and to all my readers I'm sorry for that. I will be posting all My crazy ass hell HSM stories titles on each story so ppl can read all of them and in order. This one isn't that good since I've been out of the writing biz for a while but hopefully after this story I will do way better. Now enjoy Time to pay Lucas!!!

1) Spin the Bottle

2)Destination Vanessa

3)The Resort

4)Don't Struggle

5)Monique How Sweet

6)Pay Back is a Bitch

7)Jashley Jashley Jashley Zanessa?

8) Time to pay Lucas (this story)

Ashley held Vanessa tight as tears ran down Vanessa's face. Jared closed the door and headed to the set downstairs. Vanessa's scene was about to shoot in less than twenty minutes and she was up stairs crying her eyes out. Ashley tried to calm her down but more tears came when she tried to speak of what just happened. Monique rushed into the room and saw the girls sitting on the bed. She pulled a towel from a rack behind her and handed it to Ashley. Vanessa was sobbing loudly but at least her tears began to slow down. Monique sat next to Ashley who was still rocking Vanessa back and forth in her arms. "Look V whatever happened you can tell me" Ashley said as Vanessa wiped away her tears. Monique rubbed Vanessa's back and helped her stand. "Look Vanessa whatever your deal is we can handle it later, but right now its show time. We can't just toss our responsibilities out the widow because of our own personal issues, we all know I have" Monique said fixing Vanessa's hair that frizzed at the top from leaning on Ashley's shoulder.

Vanessa shook her head in agreement and held Ashley's arm tight. Monique opened the door when Vanessa was presentable and the girls headed to the elevator. Vanessa needed to tell Zac the truth about Lucas but she didn't know if he could handle it. When the girls reached the bottom floor Monique went the opposite way from the two. "Vanessa remember what I said" Monique shouted down the hall on her way to the set. Ashley helped Vanessa find her outfit labeled Gab/Troy/Ryan 3772. Vanessa got dressed and quickly ran into make-up although her scene was only required for her to be dressed in her bathing suit. Vanessa and Ashley were linked arm in arm to the swimming pool outside. No one was around except the crew people and Kenny. Zac was sitting in his chair and Lucas was no where in sight.

"Ash I'm ready to tell you why I was crying" Vanessa blurted out as Kenny called Lucas to the set. Tears began forming in V's eyes once again as Ash told her to calm down. "Its Lucas again and…. Well he kissed me in the hall and Zac caught him and now I have to dance with him…"Vanessa took a short breath as Ashley held hers. "I just don't know what to do" Vanessa blurted out as Ashley's jaw dropped. Vanessa never told Ashley that Lucas kissed her and well although it happened a few minutes ago she could of warned someone. "And that's not all" Vanessa said pulling off her robe to reveal her bright red Lava Springs swimsuit. " There's more"? Ashley said as her lips formed the words. "Lucas he..well he" Vanessa began to feel like her throat was getting dry and walked away from Ash. She couldn't say it and for the second week in a row no one but Lucas knew that Vanessa was raped.and he did it… Vanessa thought as she sipped some water. "Vanessa and Lucas to the set" a loud voice echoed through the fake trees placed outside for shade.

"A ,I have to go" Vanessa said hurrying to the pool and catching her breath. She couldn't tell anyone not yet at least Vanessa thought twirling her hair between her fingers. Lucas stepped up next to Vanessa ready for his cue until Kenny told him to step out of frame for a while. Zac rose out of his chair and glanced over at Lucas who was smiling at Vanessa in her bathing suit. Zac was mad but no loser was going to oogle his girl. Jared pulled Ashley away from the set since he was leaving later that evening and wanted to have all the time he could to spend with his favorite girl. Zac looked at Vanessa who quickly stopped what she was doing and looked shamelessly in the water beside her. "Action" Kenny yelled from the side lined putting the cameras in place. "Marker" a young camera man shouted as he ran in front of camera three. The other markers were going off and it was time to roll the cameras.

Vanessa took a deep breath and began her lines as Zac folded his arms and Lucas stepped into the scene. Zac wanted to just shove his fist into that pale face of his but it was his turn to step in front of the camera. He walked in and said his lines and talked about the brownie of Gabriella's mom. Kenny looked at the screen and shouted "cut" and "playback please". Vanessa stood behind one of the cameras to view the part they just recorded as Zac stood between her and Lucas. "Zac I can explain" Vanessa mumbled as the scene was on the dancing part between Gabriella and Ryan. "Really"? Zac said looking at Vanessa through the corner of his eye. "Then explain tonight, right now I want to push Lucas's face in" Zac said in a hostile voice. Zac walked away from the two as Kenny shouted "one more time". An hour passed and the scene was finally perfect, "print" Kenny said walking to the cast.

"Zac, Vanessa, great work I can't wait to film everyday tomorrow night, remember that's our last number for the entire movie and we'll be done with High School Musical2. Lucas walked away since Kenny didn't tell him great work and walked to the golf course kicking small pebbles all the way there. Zac dressed himself and so did Vanessa who was in a separate changing room this time. Zac met up with Vanessa in the lobby on the couch. Little girls were surrounding Zac but suddenly left when Vanessa strolled around. He placed his fingers between hers and whispered in her ear "explain". Vanessa was thinking of something to say to him but nothing came to mind.

"Vanessa"? Zac asked again as they stood on the elevator with a couple and their three kids. "Kids are so cute" Vanessa said as they exited the elevator. "We're not having any no time soon" Zac said as the door closed and the couple left behind had puzzling looks on their faces. "Ok well it goes like this" Vanessa began as they reached his hotel room and walked inside. " Lucas kissed me.. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you Zac but the thing is Lucas thought I was Ashley and…." Vanessa couldn't let Zac know she wasn't ready but getting more to the truth then she thought she would ever get out. "WAIT.. So you're telling me Lucas kissed you because he thought you were Ash in the hall"? Zac asked with a puzzled expression on his face. " Yeah Zac but I tried pushing him away but he was too strong" Vanessa said as tears formed in her eyes.

" Her short hair layed on her shoulders with a small piece of hair draping over her chest. "I don't know what to believe anymore" Zac said laying on his bed tossing up Troy's ball from the movie that was signed by the entire cast. Vanessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sat on top of Zac who looked down towards his pants then began to toss the ball once more. "It wasn't my fault Zac believe me I would never hurt you baby" Vanessa said again laying on Zac's chest and listening to his heart beat. "Stop Vanessa…I'm still mad at you" Zac said dropping the ball onto the floor and helping Vanessa follow it. "I'll take your word for it baby..of course I trust you…Lucas better watch out" Zac said making a fist in the air. Vanessa stood up from the floor and reached for Zac's hand as he pulled away. "I still don't trust the kiss thing" he said walking to the front door and opening it. "We can talk about it more later I have a scene to shoot" Zac said closing the door behind him and Vanessa as they parted ways at the stairs.

Ashley met Vanessa in the hallway as Jared rolled his bags from the couples room. "So what happened between you two"? Ashley said as she pulled one of Jared's bags down the hall. "I don't know…I tried telling him but" Vanessa began as Corbin walked out and tripped over the bag Ashley was pulling. "Whoa" Corbin shouted as he caught his balance as Vanessa held his arm to give him leverage. "You ok" Ashley and Vanessa asked as Jared locked the hotel door. "Yeah, but I think I just had a near death experience" Corbin cooed as he walked with the girls down the hall. "Were going to miss you man" Corbin told Jared as he pulled his hat over his straight hair. "I know, I'm the life of the party but if you ever play spin the bottle again count me in" Jared joked as Ashley eyed him and pressed the elevator button. Vanessa pulled her hair into a bun and held the elevator until all the bags were on the elevator.

"You know Lucas wants to have a party in his room tonight" Corbin told the girls as Vanessa curled her nose and pushed the first floor button. "I think me and Vanessa are going to have a cookie and movie night tonight" Ashley told him as the doors closed. "Oh" Corbin said as the doors opened and the four walked off the elevator to see Monique and Lucas talking and laughing at the juice bar. "You know what we'll be right with you baby…Corbin can you help Jared with his bags. Thanks a lot" Ashley asked as Vanessa and her stormed over to Lucas and Monique. Ashley bumped into Lucas making his drink fall into his lap. "Great move Ashley" Lucas shouted as he stood and Monique began to laugh "wow, funny stuff". Ashley pulled Lucas a few steps away from Monique and into a corner "You're going to pay for what you did to Vanessa" Ashley stated as Vanessa stood behind her. "And after that you're going to pay for what you did to me" Ashley whispered as the both headed back to Jared and Corbin.

"Wow….so who's on their monthly today" Monique asked as Lucas ran upstairs to change once more for the day. "So all set to go huh man" Corbin asked as he pilled the last bag onto the bus that would drop Jared at the airport. "Yeah…and at the end of tomorrow Ashley will be on her way back to LA" Jared replied as the girls met up with the guys at the bus. Ashley ran into Jared's arms as they began to kiss and hug. "Well I don't think I should be seeing this" Corbin said turning around and heading back to the resort. "Yay Ash I'll met up with you later" Vanessa said as Ashley mumbled out "Muuuuhuh" as to say ok.

"Zac shoot the ball towards the hoop but take it off the angle of the camera" Kenny directed as Zac tossed the ball. Confused as he was he shot the ball and ran down the court towards the other players. "Cut" Kenny yelled "and print…that's perfect". Zac pulled his towel off the bench and wiped his forehead and headed to the showers. The lockers were all white and red and Zac headed to locker twenty four where his changing clothes were. He pulled out his cell and dialed Vanessa's phone and waited for her to pick up. " Hey Zac, all done with the scene"? Vanessa asked as Zac answered "Look Vanessa I'll be there in two hours and I want to talk to you about earlier" Zac said "bye" and hung up. He took a hot shower for half and hour and headed back to the resort.

Corbin and Monique were at the pool trying to hide their little fling from the world and Ashley was in her room getting ready for later on. Vanessa was in her room getting dressed and Lucas was down in the game room playing Pac man and Mario kart. Zac stepped into the resort with his sports bag and signed a few autographs for a few kids and headed to his room. He put Gel in his hair and headed down the hall. Vanessa was in the shower for an hour already when a faint know hit her door. She cut the shower off and stood still for a voice to come. She was afraid Lucas might have been at the door once again trying to hurt her.

Vanessa kept quiet and no voice came so she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a towel. Her newely short hair layed over her shoulders wet and silky. She stood on the bathmat stunned by the quiet around her and the fact that someone could be waiting for her to open the door. Vanessa dried her hair and pulled on her clothes her eyes showed signs of fright but then Vanessa began to remember how strong she was before Lucas raped her. Vanessa took a deep breath and walked from the bathroom. She had on some dark blue jean Capri's with a baby pink shirt and headband with Gabriella's costume pink and white shoes from What Time is It.

Vanessa looked around the room but all looked still so she glared at the clock which read 7:30 pm. She was relieved she didn't miss Zac and sat on her bed waiting for Zac to stop by. A light knock hit the door and a tiny voice crept through the door "Vanessa come quick" Ashley shouted as Vanessa hoped up from where she was and ran towards the door. Ashley tugged on Vanessa to follow her down the hall to Lucas's room. Vanessa began to pull away but Ashley insisted on her following her. When they reached Lucas's room his door was wide open and faint screaming was heard from the hall. "Hurry" Ashley said tugging on Vanessa's shirt once more and slamming Lucas's room door behind them.

Vanessa was afraid to walk any further than the front door but Ashley pushed her forward. Vanessa looked into the kitchen and saw Zac pinning Lucas down and holding his throat. "Oh my God Zac what are you doing"? Vanessa asked as she rushed over to Zac to pull him off of Lucas. Ashley was trying to help earlier but Zac was too strong. "Zac stop it now" Vanessa screamed as Lucas gasped for air and began turning blue. "Zac let him go what are you trying to do kill him"? Vanessa screamed as Zac let him go and stepped away. Lucas began to rub his neck and breath more slowly. "What the hell is your problem Zac"? Vanessa asked as he tugged on her to follow him.

Ashley helped Lucas to his feet and began to make a small smirk across her face, "you deserve more than that". Lucas made a fist and hit the counter next to Ashley's hand "Don't test me" he said and walked into the bathroom as if nothing happened. "You will get more than that you know" Ashley yelled after him as she followed Zac and Vanessa. "What was that back there"? Vanessa asked with her big brown eyes showing too many emotions at once. "What he can't just get away with what he did to you" Zac called out "or did you want me to just forget about it"? "Zac he didn't hurt me" Vanessa called out "We just kissed and that was an accident". "Oh was it Vanessa"? Zac shot back as Ashley joined the two in the hall. "Now isn't a good time" Ashley said as people began to open their room doors.

Vanessa stormed towards her room and Ashley followed as Zac stood in the hall looking pissed again. Then Ashley yelled down the hall "Lets go Mr.Efron", Zac pulled himself together and followed the girls. Back in Lucas's room his neck was a dark red and it burned" Damn Zac…shit" he cried out as he applied cover-up make-up on his neck. He made a smirk flow across his face at the thought of how hot Vanessa looked in those clothes. He was still mad at the fact that Zac asked her out first but then again if he would have had the lead then he would have had her anyway.

Vanessa opened her door as Ashley let Zac in and headed down the hall to Monique's room". "Mo open up" Ashley called as giggles and moans floated through the air. "Uh should I come back later" Ashley asked as Monique answered her.."uh…no no here I come…". A few seconds later Corbin was on the couch and Monique was standing in her pajamas "anybody want to explain"? Ashley said letting herself in. "No" they both said at the same time" "Ok then" Ashley said sitting next to Corbin on the couch until Vanessa came to get her.

"Zac please listen to me I would never hurt you" Vanessa said once more as Zac folded his hands and placed his head in them. "I know Vanessa but Lucas he wants to hurt me and I know he wants to hurt you" Zac said as Vanessa walked over to him and pulled his face from his hands. "Zac I would tell you if he ever did anything to me then we both can kill him ok….but you have to trust me and him. He likes Ashley, not me and he's your friend…remember that". Vanessa listened to the lies that came from her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes again. For the first time she was lying to Zac in his face and it hurt her more than him because he didn't know the truth.

Zac agreed with Vanessa but he wasn't going to apologize to Lucas because he still kissed Vanessa mistake or not. Vanessa kissed Zac and held his head in her hands as he helped her onto his lap. She pulled her face away from his and began to speak "Zac never do anything like that again please" Vanessa demanded as they began to make out once more. Zac crept his tongue into Vanessa's mouth as she did the same to him. She began to squirm and giggle as he slid his left hand on her back. Zac stood up and held Vanessa up with him. "Wait Zac I'm suppose to be with Ashley right now" Vanessa said as Zac continued to kiss her. He carried her to the bed and layed her down.

**-----------------warning This section may suck because of my time off….sorry-----------**

"Zac what about Ashley"? Vanessa asked as Zac looked around "What about her, she'll understand". Zac kissed Vanessa's neck as she smiled. He helped her slide her shirt above her head and glared down at her see threw pink bra. "Nice color" Zac said tracing his fingers over Vanessa's bra and cupping one of her breasts in his hands. Vanessa unbuttoned Zac's white shirt and rubbed on his chest and smiled at him. Zac reached behind Vanessa's back and unbuttoned her bra. Vanessa began to breath faster and faster as Zac slid her bra over one arm at a time. Her pink breast were bright in the light and Zac began to rub her nipples one at a time. Vanessa began to moan and breath faster as Zac stuck out his tongue and licked Vanessa's right nipple. Vanessa held Zac's head as he moved his tongue from outside of the breast inward working his way towards the nipple.

"Ok what is taking them so long" Ashley asked as Monique and Corbin sat at different chairs. "Guys I already know you're dating you don't have to hide it" Ashley called out as Monique looked at Ashley. "You knew" Corbin said as Monique stood up and joined Corbin and Ashley on the big couch. "Well its not that hard to spot you guys making out in the most obvious places." Ashley said laying back on the couch and closing her eyes. "So you wouldn't mind if we made out then" Monique called out.

"Of course not but maybe I should leave" Ashley replied. "No its ok" Monique answered kissing Corbin and he slid his hand on her butt and slowly lifted up her skirt to expose and nude bottom. "Uh I think I'll go" Ashley said running out the room and shutting the door. She placed her ear up to Vanessa's door and a lot of moaning was going on. "Well then tonight is off" Ashley said to herself as she made it down the hall to her room and fell to sleep.

Zac licked his way down to Vanessa's belly button and began to unbutton her Capri's. He slid them off and found a see threw pair of pink panties. "Matching are we" he asked. "Just shut up" Vanessa demanded as he removed her panties and slid down his pants and boxers. Zac slid his penis into Vanessa as she held onto his neck and he slid in and out. Vanessa's face curled from the pleasure of actually having sex with Zac again although its only been two days. He kissed her harder and harder as he began to move faster and faster. Vanessa bit Zac's bottom lip as he felt himself reaching his climax. Vanessa clawed into Zac's back with her nails as she felt a tingling sensation between her legs. Her breast rubbed against Zac's soft chest which made the desire much more powerful. Zac began to feel the exact sensation that Vanessa was…..her warm breath hitting his neck and which made him sweat. "Ah Zac" Vanessa screamed with pleasure as they hit their climax.

Zac rolled off of Vanessa and smiled at her. "Well that was fun" Vanessa said laying her arm across Zac's chest and going to sleep. "I love you" Zac said as Vanessa mumbled the same words to him. The night passed as usual and at seven the alarm went off. Vanessa awakened to a quiet room with no Zac in sight. She sat up and looked around, but he still couldn't be found. Vanessa gathered her clothes from the floor and tossed them on the bed and pulled out a pair of new clothes. The doorknob juggled as Zac let himself in the room and walked towards Vanessa. "Morning" he said kissing her forehead and starring at her naked body. "We have to work in three hours" she said pulling out a small skirt and a baby blue shirt.

"Well I saw Ash at the breakfast center downstairs" Zac said as Vanessa ran some bath water. "You know when you don't put on any clothes I think you're implying something" Zac said walking behind Vanessa who smiled. "If I was implying anything you'd know about it" Vanessa replied. Zac kissed Vanessa and ran his fingers up towards her breast. "No" she said and helped him out the bathroom…."when we get home we can do whatever we want". Vanessa closed the bathroom door and took a long shower. Zac ate his breakfast and made some cereal and bagels for Vanessa with orange juice.

"So what do you think" Vanessa said spinning around in her outfit. "Hot" Zac said as he kissed Vanessa. She ate breakfast and followed Zac down to the main hall where the cast would get together for the last time. Kenny made a long speech and began to play games with the cast and do script readings for Everyday. When five o'clock hit the cast was let go until seven so they can finish the film. Vanessa and Ashley went to the main lobby to get a movie while Zac confronted Lucas as Corbin followed to make sure no one got hurt. "Look Luc, Vanessa told me everything that happened and you know what, just be more careful next time because I can hurt people if I want" Zac said looking at his friend.

" I don't trust you, but you my guy so I don't want to just judge you because of my insecurities", Zac added, "Never touch Vanessa again and there will be no problems". "What..what did he do to Vanessa" Corbin asked surprised. "Nothings its all behind us" Zac said as the guy went to the juice bar. Two hours later the cast was ready to film everyday. Ashley was in her silver dress that sat under her huma huma outfit. Zac was ready on stage and Vanessa was warm under her coat behind Monique and Corbin. The song began to play and Zac sung his part. Vanessa tossed her coat to Kenny and grabbed her microphone from Monique and stepped out between Corbin and Monique. She sung her part and they ran through the entire thing seven times from different angles.

Then everyone was warmed up under their coats and then the cameras were ready to roll again. They went through everyday ten more times and that was a rap. Vanessa held Zac and kissed him as Kenny made one last announcement. Everyone was done and ready to sleep in but Ashley was ready to go home so she was already packed for that night. "See you guys later" Ashley said as she left for LA….everyone else were going to leave the next morning. Lucas glared at Monique all that night until she went to bed with Corbin. Vanessa and Zac were both packing all night and fell to sleep cuddled up on the couch. Ashley was on the plane going home and Jared was going to pick her up at the airport.

Well I'm sorry everyone who reads my stories because I was kinda occupied with doing other stuff then writing but I want you all to know that I am back to writing my stories for you again. Some of my inspiration was gone until I read my stories again and I was ready to continue writing. I really have to get back into writing my sex scenes so sorry if I disappointed anyone. Hopefully the next story will be up in two weeks, Thanks for reading. THE FASTER I RECEIVE COMMENTS THE FASTER I'LL POST NEW STORIES.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here are the chapters in order starting from the first one spin the bottle...this is your alert so you can go and read the others if you like. I didn't know how to do chapters before so now I do and so...these are the new stories and any others will be added in chapter form after He Needs To Know**

1)Spin the Bottle

2)Destination Vanessa

3)The Resort

4)Don't Struggle

5)Monique How Sweet

6)Pay Back is a Bitch

7)Jashley Jashley Jashley Zanessa?

8) Time to pay Lucas

9) Under Your Watchful Eye

10) He Needs To Know


End file.
